Acute puerperal endometrial inflammations and chronic endometrial inflammations (endometritis) are very common in female farm animals, especially cows. Approximately 10 to 20 percent of calved animals are affected by these diseases, and the affected animals suffer temporary sterility. In severe cases, sterility can be permanent. The contemporary treatment of endometritis in farm animals comprises the intrauterine administration of antibiotics, chemotherapy, and/or disinfectants, sometimes supplemented with parenteral uterotonic medication. Acute and chronic endometritis are also relatively common illnesses in women.
It has been discovered that, unexpectedly, the compounds of Formula I can be advantageously applied to endometritis therapy in mammalian females. Compounds of Formula I and different methods for their preparation have been reported in Czechoslovak Author Certificates Nos. 100,832; 152,153; 156,178; and 217,941. See also, Cerny et al., applicants' commonly owned copending application, Ser. No. 676,060 and British Published Application No. 2,116,548. The known compounds, terguride, lisuride, and proteguride, have been disclosed as useful with respect to dopaminergic action, inhibition of prolactin and growth hormone, stimulation of gonadotropins and antiserotonin activity. The compounds of Formula I have not heretofore been suggested or disclosed as useful for the treatment of endometritis.